


Summer Nights 1

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days before Mordor's assault on Osgiliath (June 3018), Gondor waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights 1

Arien snaked across the sky, at last – at long last! – slipping behind the White Mountains. Boromir took off his helm and wiped his sweaty brow.

The long watch bore on. For weeks now Gondor's shield had patrolled Anduin's eastern shore. Faramir's company brought word of green eyes in the dusk and a foul wind that drove horses (and men) mad. No lutes would sing, no candles would burn to mark the coming Midsummer.

A lone arrow fled its bow, an orc's cry split the sultry air: war had finally arrived.


End file.
